Animelo Summer Live
Animelo Summer Live is the biggest annual anime songs concert in Japan managed by Animelo Mix. Animelo Summer Live has been held every summer since 2005. Description Animelo performers are singers and seiyuu that specialize in singing anime or game theme songs. The performers are not necessarily under the same record label. Animelo's performers are often called Anisama Friends, and are represented by famous anisong singer and Animelo producer Masami Okui. The highlights of Animelo concerts are the collaboration between the performers. Animelo has a different theme song for each year, which is sung by all performers in the end of the concert. 2005 *Title: Animelo Summer Live 2005 -THE BRIDGE-''' *Date: July 10, 2005 *Location: Yoyogi National Gymnasium *Sponsors: Dwango, QR *Support: FM NACK5 *Collaboration: evolution, Giza Studio, King Records, Geneon, Bellwood Records, Pony Canyon, Lantis, Realize Records Performers * Masami Okui * Hironobu Kageyama * JAM Project * Nana Mizuki * Naozumi Takahashi * Minami Kuribayashi * Chihiro Yonekura * Yoko Ishida * can/goo * Mikuni Shimokawa * Unicorn Table * Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Tomoe Ohmi * Rina Aiuchi Set List # Transmigration / Nana Mizuki, Masami Okui (ES Hour Radio Time image song) # / Masami Okui (Revolutionary Girl Utena OP) # A Confession of TOKIO / Masami Okui (CM song for Animelo Mix) # TRUST / Masami Okui (He Is My Master OP) # / Yoko Ishida (Ah! My Goddess OP) # / Yoko Ishida (Anime TV ED) # / Yoko Ishida, Masami Okui (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) # / Hiroshi Kitadani, Masaaki Endoh, Naozumi Takahashi (One Piece OP) # Kujikenaikara! / Minami Kuribayashi, Mikuni Shimokawa (Slayers ED) # CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA / Hironobu Kageyama (Dragon Ball Z OP) # / Hironobu Kageyama (Uchuusen Sagitarius ED) # Just A Survivor / Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Sukisho OP) # tomorrow / Mikuni Shimokawa (Full Metal Panic! OP) # / Mikuni Shimokawa (Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid OP) # / Naozumi Takahashi (Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time OP) # glorydays / Naozumi Takahashi ( image song) # (iromelo-mix) / Naozumi Takahashi (Radio Animelo Mix theme song) # FLY AWAY / unicorn table (Jinki:EXTEND OP) # / Chihiro Yonekura (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team OP) # / Chihiro Yonekura (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Miller's Report OP) # Anisama Special Medley / Chihiro Yonekura #*WILL (Hōshin Engi''OP) #*Little Soldier (PowerPro'' Game OP) #* (Mahoraba ED) # / Tomoe Ohmi (Dream Factory ED) # / can/goo (Sister Princess: RePure OP) # / can/goo (Doki Doki School Hours OP) # Precious Memories / Minami Kuribayashi (Kimi ga Nozomu Eien OP) # Blue Treasure / Minami Kuribayashi (Tide-Line Blue OP) # / Minami Kuribayashi (Muv-Luv OP) # SKILL / JAM Project (2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha OP) # / JAM Project (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ED) # / JAM Project (Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation OP) # VICTORY / JAM Project, Yoko Ishida, Chihiro Yonekura (Super Robot Wars MX OP) # I can't stop my love for you / Rina Aiuchi (Detective Conan OP) # / Rina Aiuchi (Detective Conan OP) # Still in the groove / Nana Mizuki (Iromelo Mix CM song) # Take a shot / Nana Mizuki (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha insert song) # WILD EYES / Nana Mizuki (Basilisk ED) # POWER GATE / Female performers # ONENESS / Anisama Friends #: -encore- # ACCESS! / Naozumi Takahashi, Yoko Ishida, Masaaki Endoh, Masami Okui, Minami Kuribayashi, Mikuni Shimokawa, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Nana Mizuki, Chihiro Yonekura (Radio Animelo Mix theme song) # ONENESS / All performers Media CD ;ONENESS :Release date: June 24, 2005 :Vocals: Masami Okui, Hironobu Kageyama, JAM Project, Nana Mizuki, Naozumi Takahashi, Minami Kuribayashi, Chihiro Yonekura, Yoko Ishida, Can/Goo, Mikuni Shimokawa, Unicorn Table, Tomoe Ohmi, Rina Aiuchi :Lyrics, composition: Masami Okui :Animelo Summer Live 2005 -THE BRIDGE- theme song 2006 *Title: 'Animelo Summer Live 2006 -OUTRIDE-' *Date: July 8, 2006 *Location: Nippon Budokan *Sponsors: Dwango, QR *Support: Kids Station *Collaboration: Avex Trax, evolution, On The Run, Giza Studio, King Records, Geneon, Victor Entertainment, Bellwood Records, Lantis, Realize Records Performers * Masami Okui * JAM Project * Nana Mizuki * Naozumi Takahashi * Minami Kuribayashi * Chihiro Yonekura * Yoko Ishida * Rina Aiuchi * Ali Project * U-ka saegusa IN db * Chiaki Ishikawa * savage genius * KENN with The NaB's * Aiko Kayo Special Guest * Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, Yūko Gotō (as The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya team) Set List # MASK / Masami Okui, Minami Kuribayashi (Sorcerer Hunters ED) # Rumbling hearts / Minami Kuribayashi (Kimi ga Nozomu Eien game OP) # Crystal Energy / Minami Kuribayashi (My-Otome OP) # / Yoko Ishida (Ah! My Goddess: Everyone Has Wings OP) # / Yoko Ishida (Shakugan no Shana ED) # / Naozumi Takahashi (Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time image song) # / Naozumi Takahashi (Muteki Kanban Musume ED) # OK! / Naozumi Takahashi # Female performers medley #* / Chihiro Yonekura (Gundam 08th MS Team OP) #* / Yoko Ishida (Sailor Moon R OP) #* Shining☆Days / Minami Kuribayashi (My-HiME OP) #* / Rica Matsumoto (Pokémon OP) # / Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, Yūko Gotō (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ED) # Wake Up Your Heart / KENN with The NaB's (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ED) # Forever... / savage genius (Elemental Gelade OP) # / savage genius (Simoun ED) # / Aiko Kayo (Tenjho Tenge ED) # / Aiko Kayo (Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito OP) # WILL / Chihiro Yonekura (Hoshin Engi OP) # / Chihiro Yonekura # Male performers medley #* CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA / Hironobu Kageyama #* PLANET DANCE / Yoshiki Fukuyama (Macross 7 song) #* / Hiroshi Kitadani (One piece OP) #* / Masaaki Endoh (GaoGaiGar OP) #* / Hironobu Kageyama, Yoshiki Fukuyama, Hiroshi Kitadani, Masaaki Endoh (Saint Seiya OP) # Candy Lie / r.o.r/s (Masami Okui, Chihiro Yonekura) # SECOND IMPACT / Masami Okui (Animelo Mix CM song) # WILD SPICE / Masami Okui (Muteki Kanban Musume OP) # zero-G- / Masami Okui (Ray the Animation OP) # / U-ka Saegusa in dB (Detective Conan OP) # Everybody Jump / U-ka Saegusa in dB (Fighting Beauty Wulong Rebirth OP) # / Rina Aiuchi, U-ka Saegusa (Chorus: Sparkling Point) (Detective Conan OP) # GLORIOUS / Rina Aiuchi (Another Century's Episode 2 image song) # MIRACLE -Allegro. vivacemix- / Rina Aiuchi (MÄR ED) # / ALI PROJECT (Rozen Maiden OP) # / ALI PROJECT (.hack//Roots ED) # GONG (Album version) / JAM Project (Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 OP) # / JAM Project (GARO OP) # SKILL / JAM Project, Chihiro Yonekura, Minami Kuribayashi, Yoko Ishida # / Chiaki Ishikawa (Simoun OP) # / Chiaki Ishikawa (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ED) # Super Generation / Nana Mizuki (Yaguchi Hitori ED) # Innocent Starter / Nana Mizuki (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OP) # / Nana Mizuki (Basilisk ED) # Eternal Blaze / Nana Mizuki (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's OP) # OUTRIDE / Anisama Friends #: -encore- # ONENESS / Anisama Friends # OUTRIDE / All performers Media CD ;OUTRIDE :Label: Geneon :Release date: June 9, 2006 :Vocals: Masami Okui, JAM Project, Nana Mizuki, Naozumi Takahashi, Minami Kuribayashi, Chihiro Yonekura, Yoko Ishida, Rina Aiuchi, ALI PROJECT, U-ka Saegusa in db, Chiaki Ishikawa, Savage Genius, Kenn with the Nab's, Aiko Kayo :Lyrics: Masami Okui :Composition: Hironobu Kageyama :Arrangement: Yougo Kouno :Animelo Summer Live 2006 -OUTRIDE- theme song DVD ;Animelo Summer Live 2006 -OUTRIDE- I :Label: King Records :Release date: December 21, 2006 ;Animelo Summer Live 2006 -OUTRIDE- II :Label: Victor Entertainment :Release date: December 21, 2006 ※Hare Hare Yukai performance is not included in both DVD 2007 *Title: '''Animelo Summer Live 2007 Generation-A *Date: July 7, 2007 *Location: Nippon Budokan *Sponsors: Dwango, QR *Support: Kids Station, Television Kanagawa *Collaboration: Avex Trax, avec tune, evolution, King Records, Columbia Music Entertainment, Geneon, Sistus Records, DMP Records, FIX Records, Lantis, Realize Records Performers * Masami Okui * JAM Project * Nana Mizuki * Naozumi Takahashi * Minami Kuribayashi * Ali Project * Haruko Momoi * Jyukai * m.o.v.e * Tomoe Ohmi * Psychic Lover * Suara * Cy-Rim rev. * Minori Chihara Special Guest * Aya Hirano * Yabeno Hikomaru (Denchu) & Kotohime (MOMOEIKA) Secret Guest * Yoko Takahashi * PaniCrew Set List # / Masami Okui, Nana Mizuki (Revolutionary Girl Utena OP) # -w- / Masami Okui # / Masami Okui (Tales of Eternia OP) # Romantic summer / Halko Momoi (Seto no Hanayome OP) # WONDER MOMO-i / Halko Momoi (Taiko no Tatsujin song) # / Minori Chihara (Kiddy Grade 2 ED) # / Minori Chihara # / Cy-Rim rev. (Circusland I theme song) # / Arika Takarano, Nana Mizuki (Rozen Maiden OP) # / Naozumi Takahashi # / Naozumi Takahashi (Radio Animelo Mix theme song) # Yell！ / Minami Kuribayashi (Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars ED) # / Minami Kuribayashi (Chrono Crusade OP) # / Suara (Utawarerumono OP) # / Suara (Utawarerumono ED) # / Tomoe Ohmi (SoltyRei ED) # / Tomoe Ohmi (Araiguma Rascal OP) # / Minami Kuribayashi, Halko Momoi (High School! Kimengumi OP) # Systematic Fantasy / m.o.v.e (Gekisou! GT ED) # Gamble Rumble / m.o.v.e (Initial D Third Stage OP) # / Yabeno Hikomaru (Denchu) & Kotohime (MOMOEIKA) with Bouzu Dancers # / Psychic Lover (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger OP) # XTC / Psychic Lover (Witchblade OP) # / Jyukai (Fate/stay night ED) # / Jyukai # / ALI PROJECT (Code Geass ED) # / ALI PROJECT (Kamichama Karin OP) # / ALI PROJECT (Princess Resurrection ED) # Medley / Yoko Takahashi #* (Evangelion: Death and Rebirth theme song) #* (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) # ~punk version~ / Aya Hirano (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya OP) # Break Out / JAM Project (Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars OP) # VICTORY / JAM Project # SKILL / JAM Project # Justice to Believe / Nana Mizuki (Wild Arms 5 OP) # SECRET AMBITION / Nana Mizuki (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers OP) # Heart-shaped chant / Nana Mizuki (Shining Wind Game OP) # Generation-A / Anisama Friends #: -encore- # OUTRIDE/ Anisama Friends # Generation-A / All performers Media CD ;Generation-A :Label: Dwango :Release date: June 20, 2007 :Vocals: ALI PROJECT, Tomoe Ohmi, Masami Okui, Minami Kuribayashi, Psychic Lover, Cy-rim Rev., JAM Project, Jyukai, Suara, Naozumi Takahashi, Minori Chihara, Nana Mizuki, m.o.v.e, Halko Momoi :Lyrics, composition: Masami Okui :Arrangement: MACARONI☆, Monta :Animelo Summer Live 2007 Generation-A theme song DVD ;Animelo Summer Live 2007 -GENERATION A- :Label: Lantis :Release date: November 28, 2007 ※Psychic Lover's Dekaranger performance is not included in DVD 2008 *Title: Animelo Summer Live 2008 -Challenge-''' *Date: August 30 and August 31, 2008 *Location: Saitama Super Arena *Sponsors: Dwango, QR *Support: Kids Station, Television Kanagawa, FM NACK5, Saitama Super Arena *Collaboration: Avex Trax, King Records, Geneon, Lantis Performers August 30 * Ali Project * Yoko Ishida * Karen Girl's * GRANRODEO * CooRie * Minami Kuribayashi * savage genius * Suara * Yukari Tamura * Minori Chihara * AAA * Nana Mizuki * m.o.v.e * yozuca* * Masami Okui * AKINO from bless4 August 31 * ave;new feat. Saori Sakura * Chiaki Ishikawa * ELISA * Kurobara Hozonkai * Psychic Lover * JAM Project * Domestic Love Band * The Idolmaster (Eriko Nakamura, Asami Imai, Chiaki Takahashi, Asami Shimoda) * Aya Hirano * Aki Misato * May'n * MOSAIC.WAV * Haruko Momoi * Chihiro Yonekura * miko * Lia * Yoshiki Fukuyama * Sound Horizon Set List Day 1 - August 30. #Koiseyo Onnanoko ~ Anone Mamimume☆Mogacho / Nana Mizuki + Yukari Tamura (Gokujou Seitokai OP & Mamimume☆Mogacho OP) #Douwa Meikyuu / Yukari Tamura (Otogi-Jushi Akazukin OP) #Bambino Bambina / Yukari Tamura (Itazura Kuro Usagi OP) #Melon no Theme - Yukari Oukoku Koka / Yukari Tamura #Strike Witches ~ Watashi ni Dekiru Koto ~ / Yoko Ishida (Strike Witches OP) #Towa no Hana / Yoko Ishida (Ai yori Aoshi OP) #Sakura Saku Mirai Koi Yume / Yozuca* (Da Capo OP) #Morning - sugar rays / Yozuca* #Sentimental / CooRie (Midori Days OP) #Sonzai / CooRie (Da Capo ED) #DIVE INTO STREAM / m.o.v.e (Initial D EXTREME STAGE OP) #Gamble Rumble / m.o.v.e (Initial D Third Stage OP) #ZERO / AAA (World Destruction OP) #Climax Jump / AAA (Kamen Rider Den-O OP) #Over The Future / Karen Girl’s (Zettai Karen Children OP) #nowhere / savage genius + Minori Chihara + Yozuca* (Madlax IN) #JUST TUNE / savage genius (Yozakura Quartet OP) #Omoi wo Kanadete / savage genius (Uta Kata OP) #Genesis of Aquarion / AKINO from bless4 (Genesis of Aquarion OP1) #Go Tight! / AKINO from bless4 (Sousei no Aquarion OP2) #Doukoku no Ame / GRANRODEO (Koisuru Tenshi Angelique OP) #Kenzen na Honnou / GRANRODEO #Love Jump / Minami Kuribayashi (Kure-nai OP) #Next Season / Minami Kuribayashi (Kimi ga Nozomu Eien: Next Season OP) #Shining☆Days / Minami Kuribayashi (Mai-HiME OP) #haunting Melody / Suara (Tears to Tiara PS3 OP) #Seiza / Suara (Kusari ED) #Shijin no Tabi from Contact / Minori Chihara #Ameagari no Hana Yo Sake / Minori Chihara #Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite. / Minori Chihara (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Yuki Nagato Character Song) # / Minori Chihara + Masami Okui (Shoujo Kakumei Utena OP ~ tribute album ver) #INSANITY / Masami Okui (Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse OP) #Kotodama / ALI PROJECT (Shigofumi OP) #Ai to Makoto / ALI PROJECT (pop'n music Game song) #Waga Routashi Aku no Hana / ALI PROJECT (Code Geass R2 ED) #Zankou no Gaia / Nana Mizuki (SelectionX ED) #Dancing in the velvet moon / Nana Mizuki (Rosario + Vampire ED) #Pray / Nana Mizuki (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers IN) #ETERNAL BLAZE / Nana Mizuki + Takarano Arika (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's OP) #Yells ～It's a beautiful life～ / Anisama 2008 artists (Animelo 2008 theme song) Encore: #Generation-A / Anisama 2008 artists (Animelo 2007 theme song) #Yells ～It's a beautiful life～ / Anisama 2008 artists Day 2 - August 31. #Omoide wa Okkusenman! / JAM Project + Aki Misato (Mega Man 2 background song) #BLOOD QUEEN / Aki Misato (Kaibutsu Oujo OP) #Kimi ga Sora Datta / Aki Misato (Mai-HiME ED) #euphoric field / ELISA (Ef: A Tale of Memories. OP) #HIKARI / ELISA (Nabari no Ou ED) #Happy☆Material / Domestic Love Band (Mahō Sensei Negima! OP) #Shangri-La / Domestic Love Band (Soukyuu no Fafner OP) #Asa to Yoru no Roman / Sound Horizon #Dorei Shijou / Sound Horizon #Seisen no Iberia (medley) / Sound Horizon #Hanabi ～ Manten Planetarium (medley) / Kurobara Hozonkai #Hikari / Kurobara Hozonkai (Inukami! OP) #Feel so Easy! / Haruko Momoi (Mission-E ED) #LOVE.EXE / Haruko Momoi (Baldr Force Exe OP) #Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie / UNDER17 + MOSAIC.WAV (Tenbatsu Angel Rabbie ED) #Saikyou○×Keikaku / MOSAIC.WAV (Sumomomo Momomo OP) #Gacha Gacha Cute. Figu@MATE / MOSAIC.WAV (Figu@MATE OP) #true my heart ～ Iris ～ (medley) / ave;new feat. Saori Sakura (Nursery Rhyme OP) #Lovely☆Angel!! (Short Ver.) / ave;new feat. Saori Sakura (Stealing money Tenshi Twin Angel song) #Marisa wa Taihen na Mono wo Nusunde Ikimashita / miko (IOSYS) (Touhou Project) #Tori no Uta / Lia (Air OP) #GO MY WAY!! ～ Kiramekirari ～ relations ～ Agent Yoru wo Yuku ～ Do-Dai ～Aoi Tori ～ GO MY WAY!! (medley) / Eriko Nakamura, Asami Imai, Chiaki Takahashi, Asami Shimoda from The Idolmaster #THE IDOLM@STER / Eriko Nakamura, Asami Imai, Chiaki Takahashi, Asami Shimoda from The Idolmaster #Makka na Chikai / Yoshiki Fukuyama (Busou Renkin OP) #Northern Cross / May'n (Macross F ED) #Iteza Gogo Kuji Don’t be late / May’n (Macross F IN) #Precious Time, Glory Days / PSYCHIC LOVER (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OP) #Kodou ～get closer～ / PSYCHIC LOVER (Witchblade IN) #Love Gun / Aya Hirano #Unnamed world / Aya Hirano (Nijū Mensō no Musume ED) #Uninstall / Chiaki Ishikawa (Bokurano OP) #Prototype / Chiaki Ishikawa (Gundam 00 ED) #Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni ～ Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite / Chiaki Ishikawa + Chihiro Yonekura (Gundam SEED ED & Gundam The 08th MS Team OP) #Eien no Tobira / Chihiro Yonekura (Gundam The 08th MS Team Movie OP) #FRIENDS / Chihiro Yonekura (Senkaiden Houshin Engi ED) #No Border / JAM Project #Rocks / JAM Project (Super Robot Wars Original Generation OP) #SKILL / JAM Project (2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha OP) #Yells ～It’s a beautiful life～ / Anisama 2008 artists (Animelo 2008 theme song) Encore: #OUTRIDE / Anisama 2008 artists (Animelo 2006 theme song) #Yells ～It’s a beautiful life～ / Anisama 2008 artists Media CD ;Yells ~It's A Beautiful Life~ :Label: Dwango / evolution :Release date: July 23, 2008 :Vocals: ALI PROJECT, Chiaki Ishikawa, Yoko Ishida, ELISA, Masami Okui, GRANRODEO, Minami Kuribayashi, Psychic Lover, Savage Genius, JAM Project, Suara, Minori Chihara, Aya Hirano, Aki Misato, Nana Mizuki, May'n, Halko Momoi, Chihiro Yonekura :Lyrics: Masami Okui :Composition: Hironobu Kageyama :Animelo Summer Live 2008 Challenge theme song DVD/Bluray ;Animelo Summer Live 2008 -Challenge- 8.30 ;Animelo Summer Live 2008 -Challenge- 8.31 :Label: King Records :Release date: March 25, 2009 ※Some performances are not included in the release: *Strike Witches - Watashi ni Dekiru Koto / Ishida Yoko *All Sound Horizon and The Idolm@ster performances 2009 *Title: 'Animelo Summer Live 2009 -RE:BRIDGE-' *Date: August 22 and August 23, 2009 *Location: Saitama Super Arena *Sponsors: Dwango, Nippon Cultural Broadcasting, Good Smile Company, Bushiroad *Support: Animax Broadcast Japan, NACK5, Saitama Super Arena *Collaboration: King Records, Lantis, Geneon Entertainment, 5pb., flying DOG... Performers August 22 * Ayane * ALI PROJECT * angela * Chiaki Ishikawa * Kanako Itō * ELISA * Minami Kuribayashi * GRANRODEO * Asami Shimoda * JAM Project * Minori Chihara * Shoko Nakagawa (Special Appearance) * Miku Hatsune (from Vocaloid 2) * Beat Mario * Yui Horie * Manzo * Mamoru Miyano * May'n * Haruko Momoi August 23 * Tomoe Ohmi * Kenji Ohtsuki and Zetsubou Shōjo Tachi (Ai Nonaka, Ryōko Shintani, Yū Kobayashi, Miyuki Sawashiro) * Masami Okui * GACKT * Hironobu Kageyama * Psychic Lover * Yui Sakakibara * savage genius * Suara * Yukari Tamura * The Idolmaster (Eriko Nakamura, Asami Imai, Mayako Nigo) * Aya Hirano * FictionJunction * Faylan * Nana Mizuki * m.o.v.e * Yosei Teikoku * Chihiro Yonekura Set List Day 1 - August 22. #Zankoku na Tenshi no These / angela + Chiaki Ishikawa (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) #Spiral / angela (Asura Cryin' OP) #Shangri-La / angela (Soukyuu no Fafner OP) #F.D.D / Kanako Itou (Chaos;Head OP) #Tsuisou no Despair / Kanako Itou (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Kizuna OP) #Ai no Medicine ～Anisama Version～ / Haruko Momoi (Nurse Witch Komugi-chan Magikarte OP) #WONDER MOMO-i ～World tour version～ / Haruko Momoi (Taiko no Tatsujin song) #My Pace Daioh / Haruko Momoi + manzo (Genshiken OP) #Mizonokuchi Taiyou Zoku / manzo (Tentai Senshi Sunred OP) #Zoku Mizonokuchi Taiyou Zoku / manzo (Tentai Senshi Sunred OP) #Endless Tears… / Ayane (11eyes Crossover OP) #Complex Image / Ayane (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Matsuri OP) #Wonder Wind / ELISA (Hayate no Gotoku!! OP) #ebullient future ～Anisama Version～ / ELISA (Ef: A Tale of Melodies. OP) #Kokoro / Asami Shimoda #Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru ♪ / Miku Hatsune #Black Rock Shooter / Miku Hatsune #Help me, ERINNNNNN!! / beatMARIO (COOL&CREATE) (Touhou Project) #tRANCE / GRANRODEO (Kurokami: The Animation OP) #modern strange cowboy / GRANRODEO (Needless OP) #JET!!～Vanilla Salt (medley) / Yui Horie (Toradora! ED) #YAHHO!! / Yui Horie (Kanamemo ED) #HAPPY☆MATERIAL / Minori Chihara + Yui Horie (Mahō Sensei Negima! OP) #First Pain / Chiaki Ishikawa (Element Hunters OP) #Prototype / Chiaki Ishikawa (Gundam 00 ED) #J☆S / Mamoru Miyano (Card Gakuen ED) #Discovery / Mamoru Miyano (Fushigi Yuugi Suzaku Ibun OP) #Kimi Shinitamou Koto Nakare / May'n (Shangri-La OP) #Diamond Crevasse / May'n (Macross Frontier ED) #Miracle Upper WL / May'n + Masami Okui (Ontama! OP) #Sorairo Days / Shoko Nakagawa (Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann OP) #Namida no Tane, Egao no Hana / Shoko Nakagawa (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Spiral Stone Chapter OP) #WHAT’S UP GUYS? / Minami Kuribayashi + Kishow Taniyama (Sorcerer Hunters OP) #Kitei no Tsurugi / ALI PROJECT (Kurogane no Linebarrels OP) #Senritsu no Kodomotachi / ALI PROJECT (Phantom ～Requiem for The Phantom～ OP) #Jigoku no Mon / ALI PROJECT (Phantom ～Requiem for The Phantom～ ED) #Voyager train / Minori Chihara (Anison Plus ED) #Tomorrow’s chance / Minori Chihara (RunRun LAN OP) #Paradise Lost / Minori Chihara (Ga-Rei Zero OP) #Precious Memories / Minami Kuribayashi (Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien OP) #Namida no Riyuu / Minami Kuribayashi (School Days ED) #sympathizer / Minami Kuribayashi (Kurokami: The Animation OP) #Crest of Z’s / JAM Project (Super Robot Wars Z PS2 OP) #Shugojin -the guardian- / JAM Project (Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-Hen OP) #Rescue Fire! / JAM Project (Tomica Hero Rescue Fire OP) #SKILL! / JAM Project (2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha OP) #RE:BRIDGE ～Return to Oneself～ / Anisama 2009 artists (Animelo 2009 theme song) Encore: #OUTRIDE / Anisama 2009 artists (Animelo 2006 theme song) #RE:BRIDGE ～Return to Oneself～ / Anisama 2009 artists (except Miku Hatsune) Day 2 - August 23. #DISCOTHEQUE～MonStAR / Nana Mizuki + Aya Hirano (Rosario + Vampire Capu2 OP)&(Ani eggs ED) #Super Driver / Aya Hirano (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya OP) #Set me free / Aya Hirano (Run Run LAN! OP) #Yakusoku no Basho e / Chihiro Yonekura (Kaleido Star OP) #10 YEARS AFTER / Chihiro Yonekura (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team ED) #Soshite Boku wa... / Yui Sakakibara (Prism Ark OP) #Koi no Honoo / Yui Sakakibara (Kanokon ED) #Tamakui / Yousei Teikoku (Ga-Rei Zero IN) #last Moment / Yousei Teikoku (Mai-Otome Game IN) #Hitotoshite Jiku ga Bureteiru / Kenji Ohtsuki & Zetsubou-shoujotachi (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei OP) #Kuusou Rumba / Kenji Ohtsuki & Zetsubou-shoujotachi (Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei OP) #Ringo Mogire Beam! / Kenji Ohtsuki & Zetsubou-shoujotachi (Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei OP) #CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA ～acoustic version～ / Hironobu Kageyama (Dragon Ball Z OP) #SOLDIER DREAM / Hironobu Kageyama (Saint Seiya OP) #Parallel Hearts / FictionJunction (Pandora Hearts OP) #Akatsuki no Kuruma / FictionJunction (Gundam Seed IN) #nowhere / FictionJunction (Madlax IN) #Return to Love / Tomoe Ohmi (Solty Rei ED) #Maze / savage genius + Tomoe Ohmi (Pandora Hearts ED1) #Watashi o Mitsukete. / savage genius (Pandora Hearts ED2) #Dark Side of the Light / Faylan (Ga-Rei Zero IN) #mind as Judgment / Faylan (Canaan OP) #Tamashii no Rufuran / Masami Okui + Faylan (Evangelion: Death and Rebirth theme song) #LOVE SHIELD / Masami Okui (Koisuru Otome to Shugo no Tate Movie OP) #Maiochiru Yuki no You ni / Suara (White Album ED) #Free and Dream / Suara (Tears to Tiara OP) #DANZEN! Futari wa Precure / Yukari Tamura + Ryoko Shintani (Futari wa Pretty Cure OP) #LOST IN SPACE / Psychic Lover (Tytania ED) #THE IDOLM@STER / THE IDOLM@STER (THE IDOLM@STER OP) #Kiramekirari / THE IDOLM@STER #my song / THE IDOLM@STER #DOGFIGHT～Blazin’ Beat (medley) / m.o.v.e (Initial D Fourth Stage OP)&(Initial D Second Stage OP) #Gravity / m.o.v.e (Lucky Star IN) #Chelsea Girl / Yukari Tamura (Yukari Tamura, Mischievous Black Rabbit OP)&(Café Black Rabbit ~Secret Nook~ OP) #Tomorrow / Yukari Tamura (Growlanser OP) #Little Wish / Yukari Tamura (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ED) #Ai Senshi / GACKT (Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam Next OP) #The Next Decade / GACKT (Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Movie ED) #REDEMPTION / GACKT (Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII) #Gimmick Game / Nana Mizuki + motsu (Card Gakuen OP) #Shin Ai / Nana Mizuki + Suara (White Album OP) #Etsuraku Camellia / Nana Mizuki (Hammer laugh! One phrase ED) #Orchestral Fantasia / Nana Mizuki (MUSIC FIGHTER POWER PLAY song) #RE:BRIDGE ～Return to Oneself～ / Anisama 2009 artists (Animelo 2009 theme song) Encore: #ONENESS / Anisama 2009 artists (Animelo 2005 theme song) #RE:BRIDGE ～Return to Oneself～ / Anisama 2009 artists Media CD :'''RE:BRIDGE～Return to oneself～ :Label: Dwango / Evolution :Release date: June 24, 2009 :Vocals: Ayane, ALI PROJECT, Chiaki Ishikawa, Kanako Ito, ELISA, Masami Okui, GRANRODEO, Minami Kuribayashi, Psychic Lover, Yui Sakakibara, Savage Genius, JAM Project, Suara, Minori Chihara, Aya Hirano, Manzo, Nana Mizuki, May'n, Halko Momoi, Chihiro Yonekura :Lyrics: Masami Okui :Composition: Minami Kuribayashi :Animelo Summer Live 2009 RE:BRIDGE theme song DVD/Bluray :Animelo Summer Live 2009 RE:BRIDGE 8.22 :Animelo Summer Live 2009 RE:BRIDGE 8.23 :Label: King Records :Release date: February 24, 2010 ※Shoko Nakagawa's performances are not included in the release. 2010 *Title: Animelo Summer Live 2010 -evolution-''' *Date: August 28 and August 29, 2010; And two additional live events: Animelo in Shanghai and Anisama Girl's Night (October 31 and November 03) *Location: Saitama Super Arena *Sponsors: Dwango, Nippon Cultural Broadcasting, Good Smile Company, Bushiroad *Support: Animax Broadcast Japan, NACK5, Saitama Super Arena *Collaboration: King Records, Lantis, Geneon Entertainment, 5pb., flying DOG, Avex Trax, Realize Records, Akihabara Records Performers August 28 * Angela * Chiaki Ishikawa * Kanako Itō * Elisa * Girls Dead Monster (LiSA & Marina) * Minami Kuribayashi * GRANRODEO * THE GOMBAND * JAM Project * Sphere * Naozumi Takahashi * Yuuka Nanri * Nomico + Masayoshi Minoshima * fripSide * Chihiro Yonekura * Lia August 29 * Ayane * Ali Project * Masaaki Endoh * Masami Okui * CrushTears * Psychic Lover * Yukari Tamura * Minori Chihara * Faylan * Nana Mizuki * Milky Holmes * Milktub * May'n * Halko Momoi Secret Guests * Magician Shiro, Magician Toshihiro * Naomi Tamura * motsu * KOTOKO Set List Day 1 - August 28. #Rescue Fire / JAM Project + Minami Kuribayashi (Tomica Hero Rescue Fire OP) #Only my Railgun / fripSide (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) #Level5-Judgelight- / fripSide (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) #Alternative / angela (Asura Cryin' 2 OP) #Separation / angela (Soukyuu no Fafner ED) #Aoi Haru / angela (Seitokai Yakuindomo ED) #Tooku made～infinity～ / Naozumi Takahashi #Clover / Naozumi Takahashi #Tsukishirube / Yuuka Nanri (Ookami Kakushi ED) #Shizuku / Yuuka Nanri (.hack//Quantum OP) #Dear my Friend ～Mada Minu Mirai e～ / ELISA (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun ED) #Real Force / ELISA (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun ED) #Gyakko / Chiaki Ishikawa (Sengoku Basara 3 ED) #Ruisen / Chiaki Ishikawa (Sengoku Basara 2 IN) #Find the Blue / Kanako Ito + Shikura Chiyomaru (Chaos;Head OP) #Sky Clad no Kansokusha / Kanako Ito + Shikura Chiyomaru (Steins;Gate OP) #Bad Apple!! / Nomico + Masayoshi Minoshima #Braveheart / THE GOMBAND (Black Rock Shooter ED) #Black Rock Shooter / THE GOMBAND (Black Rock Shooter OP) #Tori no Uta / Lia (Air OP) #My Soul, Your Beats! / Lia (Angel Beats OP) #Alchemy / Girls Dead Monster (Marina) (Angel Beats IN) #Crow Song / Girls Dead Monster (Lisa) (Angel Beats IN) #Brave Song / Lia + Girls Dead Monster (Lisa, Marina) (Angel Beats ED) #Butterfly Kiss / Chihiro Yonekura (Rave Master OP) #Will / Chihiro Yonekura (Hoshin Engi OP) #Yuzurenai Negai / Chihiro Yonekura + Naomi Tamura (Magic Knight Rayearth OP) #Crystal Energy / Minami Kuribayashi (Mai-Otome OP) #Meiya Kadenrou / Minami Kuribayashi (Katanagatari OP) #Unreal Paradise / Minami Kuribayashi (Kämpfer OP) #Now Loading...SKY!! / Sphere (Asobi ni Iku yo! OP) #Super Noisy Nova / Sphere (Sora no Manimani OP) #Future Stream / Sphere (Hatsukoi Limited OP) #Yakubou∞ / GRANRODEO (Yamato Kareshi OP) #ROSEHIP-BULLET / GRANRODEO (Togainu no Chi OP) #Once & Forever / GRANRODEO (Muv-Luv Alternative OP) #Maximizer / JAM Project (Anison Plus OP) #TRANSFORMERS EVO. / JAM Project (Transformers Animated OP) #HERO / JAM Project #GONG～SKILL! / JAM Project (2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha OP) Encore: #RE:BRIDGE ～Return to Oneself～ / Anisama 2010 artists (Animelo 2009 theme song) #Evolution ～for beloved one～ / Anisama 2010 artists (Animelo 2010 theme song) Day 2 - August 29. #Sousei no Aquarion / Minori Chihara + May'n (Sousei no Aquarion OP) #Paradise Lost / Minori Chihara (Ga-rei Zero OP) #Yasashii Boukyaku / Minori Chihara (The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya ED) #Freedom Dreamer / Minori Chihara (Anison Plus ED) #Baka go Home / Milktub (Baka to Test to Shōkanjū ED) #Happy Go! / Milktub (Edelweiss ED) #Get Wild / Psychic Lover + Milktub (City Hunter ED) #Cho ! Saikyo ! Warriors / Psychic Lover (Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia OP) #Samurai Sentai Shinkenger / Psychic Lover (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger OP) #Astro Rider / Crush Tears #Communication Breakdown / Crush Tears (Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia ED) #SERIOUS-AGE / Faylan (Broken Blade ED) #Senjou ni Saita Ichirin no Hana / Faylan (Shirokishi Monogatari OP) #Errand / Faylan (Seikon no Qwaser OP) #Ameagari no Mirai / Milky Holmes (Tantei Opera Milky Holmes OP) #Renka Teiran / Masami Okui (Koihime Musou OP) #Flower / Masami Okui #Arrival of Tears / Ayane (11eyes OP) #Angelic Bright / Ayane ( Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Kizuna OP) #Northern Lights / Ayane + Faylan (Shaman King OP) #Tondoru Baby / Halko Momoi (Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge ED) #21 Seiki / Halko Momoi #Shouri no Megami☆ / Halko Momoi (Nico Nico Douga Football Specials OP) #Believe in Nexus / Masaaki Endoh (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's OP) #Carry On / Masaaki Endoh (Muv-Luv Alternative IN) #Baragoku Otome / ALI PROJECT (Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre OP) #Katana to Saya / ALI PROJECT (Katanagatari OP) #Ranse Heroica / ALI PROJECT (Fate/Extra OP) #Universal Bunny / May'n ( Macross F: The False Diva CM song) #Ai wa Furu Hoshi no Gotoku / May'n (Sankoku Engi ED) #Ready Go! / May'n (Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi OP) #Oshiete A to Z / Yukari Tamura (B Gata H Kei OP) #Tiny Rainbow / Yukari Tamura ( Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: The Battle of Aces ED) #Fancy Baby Doll / Yukari Tamura #You & Me / Yukari Tamura feat. motsu (Card Gakuen OP) #Shooting Star / KOTOKO (Onegai Teacher OP) #Loop-the-Loop / KOTOKO ( Motto To Love-Ru OP) #Re:Sublimity / KOTOKO (Kannazuki no Miko OP) #Don't be long / Nana Mizuki ( Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Movie 1st IN) #Next Arcadia / Nana Mizuki #Phantom Minds / Nana Mizuki ( Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Movie 1st OP) #UNCHAIN∞WORLD / Nana Mizuki + Masami Okui (Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier OP) Encore: #Generation-A / Anisama 2010 artists (Animelo 2007 theme song) #Evolution ～for beloved one～ / Anisama 2010 artists (Animelo 2010 theme song) Media CD '''Evolution ～for beloved one～ :Release date: June 23, 2010 :Vocals: Ayane, ALI PROJECT, Chiaki Ishikawa, Kanako Ito, Masami Okui, GRANRODEO, Minami Kuribayashi, JAM Project, Yukari Tamura, Minori Chihara, Yuuka Nanri, Faylan, fripSide, Nana Mizuki, May'n, Halko Momoi :Lyrics: Masami Okui :Composition: Minami Kuribayashi :Animelo Summer Live 2010 -evolution- Theme Song Anisama Girl's Night Performers October 31 * Natsuko Asō * Masami Okui * Minami Kuribayashi * Asami Shimoda * Ryoko Shintani * Suara * Stephanie * Aiko Nakano * Faylan * May'n November 3 * Natsuko Asō * Asami Imai * Masami Okui * Minami Kuribayashi * Hiromi Sato * Asami Shimoda * Ryoko Shintani * Stephanie * Aiko Nakano * Faylan * Aki Misato Set List Day 1 - October 31. #Miracle Upper WL / Masami Okui + May'n (Ontama!! OP) #Rondo-Revolution / Masami Okui (Shoujo Kakumei Utena OP) #STRATEGY / Masami Okui (Kanokon OP) #Birth / Masami Okui (Cyber Team in Akihabara OP) #HONEY TEE PARTY! / Ryoko Shintani #Black Very Pie / Ryoko Shintani #CANDY☆POP☆SWEET☆HEART / Ryoko Shintani (Hime-sama Goyōjin ED) #More-more Lovers!! / Natsuko Aso (MM! ED) #Perfect-area Complete! / Natsuko Aso (Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu OP) #Tsumeato / Aiko Nakano (Dance in the Vampire Bund ED) #FriendS / Aiko Nakano (Dance in the Vampire Bund OP) #Moonlight Densetsu / Natsuko Aso + Ryoko Shintani + Asami Shimoda (Sailor Moon OP) #Sobakasu / Ryoko Shintani + Natsuko Aso (Rurouni Kenshin OP) #Egao ni Aitai / Asami Shimoda + Faylan (Marmalade Boy OP) #DANZEN! Futari wa Precure / Faylan + Stephanie (Futari wa Pretty Cure OP) #Cutie♥Honey / Minami Kuribayashi + Masami Okui (Cutie Honey OP) #Kokoro / Asami Shimoda #Rin Rin Signal / Asami Shimoda #G.F.N.(Girls Friday Night) / Masami Okui + Faylan + Asami Shimoda (Anisama Girl's Night IN) #Errand / Faylan (Seikon no Qwaser OP) #Spring ~Kimi to no Melody~ / Faylan #Honnou No Doubt / Faylan (Tantei Opera Milky Holmes ED) #Kimi Ga Iru Kagiri / Stephanie (Engage Planet Kiss Dum ED) #Friends / Stephanie (Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ED) #Musouka / Suara (Utawarerumono OP) #Mata Aeru Sono hi Made / Suara #Seiza / Suara (Kusari ED) #Precious Memories / Minami Kuribayashi (Kimi ga Nozomu Eien OP) #Namida no Riyuu / Minami Kuribayashi (School Days ED) #Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line / Minami Kuribayashi (Chrono Crusade OP) #Yuzurenai Omoi / May'n (Sengoku Basara 2 IN) #Shinjitemiru / May'n (Incite Mille Nanokakan no Death Game OP) #Ready Go!! / May'n (Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi OP) #Lion / May'n (Macross F OP) #Nettaiya Girls / Anisama Girls (Anisama Girl's Night theme song) Encore: #G.F.N.(Girls Friday Night) / Anisama Girls (Anisama Girl's Night IN song) #Nettaiya Girls / Anisama Girls (Anisama Girl's Night theme song) Day 2 - November 3. #Hare Hare Yukai / Masami Okui + Minami Kuribayashi + Faylan + Aki Misato + Natsuko Aso + Ryoko Shintani + Asami Shimoda (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ED) #GuriGuri / Hiromi Sato (Green Green OP) #Angelica / Hiromi Sato #Angelic Symphony / Hiromi Sato (Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers OP) #Tsumeato / Aiko Nakano (Dance in the Vampire Bund ED) #Friends / Aiko Nakano (Dance in the Vampire Bund OP) #Kimi Ga Iru Kagiri / Stephanie (Engage Planet Kiss Dum ED) #Friends / Stephanie (Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ED) #More-more Lovers!! / Natsuko Aso (MM! ED) #Perfect-area Complete! / Natsuko Aso (Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu OP) #Zankoku na Tenshi no These / Masami Okui + Aiko Nakano (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) #Touch / Hiromi Sato + Aiko Nakano + Stephanie (Touch OP) #For Fruits Basket / Asami Imai + Asami Shimoda + Natsuko Aso (Fruits Basket OP) #Catch You Catch Me / Aki Misato + Ryoko Shintani + Asami Shimoda (Sakura Card Captors OP) #Tamashii no Refrain / Minami Kuribayashi + Faylan (Evangelion: Death and Rebirth OP) #Errand / Faylan (Seikon no Qwaser OP) #Spring ~Kimi to no Melody~ / Faylan #Honnou No Doubt / Faylan (Tantei Opera Milky Holmes ED) #G.F.N.(Girls Friday Night) / Masami Okui + Faylan + Asami Shimoda (Anisama Girl's Night IN) #Rin Rin Signal / Asami Shimoda #Aku no Meshitsukai / Asami Shimoda #Shoujo Meiro De Tsukamaete / Aki Misato (Strawberry Panic! OP) #Feel it / Aki Misato #Bokura no Jiyuu / Aki Misato (Super Robot Wars ED) #HONEY TEE PARTY! / Ryoko Shintani #Piece of Love / Ryoko Shintani #Marching Monster / Ryoko Shintani (Super Akibachikku Paradise OP) #Blue Water / Asami Imai + Ryoko Shintani (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water OP) #Color Sanctuary / Asami Imai #Strawberry ~Amaku Setsunai Namida~ / Asami Imai (Nyan Koi ED) #Shangri-La / Asami Imai (Corpse Party OP) #Precious Memories / Minami Kuribayashi (Kimi ga Nozomu Eien OP) #Namida no Riyuu / Minami Kuribayashi (School Days ED) #Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line / Minami Kuribayashi (Chrono Crusade OP) #Get Along / Masami Okui + Minami Kuribayashi (Slayers OP) #Shuffle / Masami Okui (Yu-gi-oh OP) #STRATEGY / Masami Okui (Kanokon OP) #Sora ni kakeru hashi / Masami Okui (Tales of Eternia OP) #Nettaiya Girls / Anisama Girls (Anisama Girl's Night theme song) Encore: #G.F.N.(Girls Friday Night) / Anisama Girls (Anisama Girl's Night IN song) #Nettaiya Girls / Anisama Girls (Anisama Girl's Night theme song) Media CD Nettaiya Girls :Release date: November 2, 2010 :Vocals: Natsuko Aso, Asami Imai, Masami Okui, Minami Kuribayashi, Hiromi Sato, Asami Shimoda, Ryoko Shintani, Suara, Stephanie, Aiko Nakano, Faylan, Aki Misato :Lyrics: Masami Okui :Composition: Masami Okui :Anisama Gir'ls Night Theme Song External links * Animelo Summer Live 2005 -THE BRIDGE- * Animelo Summer Live 2006 -OUTRIDE- * Animelo Summer Live 2007 Generation-A * Animelo Summer Live 2008 -Challenge- * Animelo Summer Live 2009 -RE:BRIDGE- * Animelo Summer Live 2010 -Evolution- * Anisama Girl's Night * Animelo Search Results on Akibanana.com Category:Anime industry es:Animelo Summer Live ko:애니멜로 섬머 라이브 ja:Animelo Summer Live zh:Animelo Summer Live